


Traveler

by CrowWrites



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First chapter is a loose build up, I'm thirsty for the giant grumpy man, Kratos is good and pure okay do not let it fool you he's gonna be a huge sap come ch2, Porn with very little plot setup, SO I'M WRITING SOME, You have a cousin and he is a douche-canoe, and there's not reader insert fiction with him in it, oh I promise the end of the first chapter isn't what it sounds like, second chapter is where the smut be at, um... other tags will be added if necessary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/pseuds/CrowWrites
Summary: Kratos and Atreus find their way to your tavern and end up staying the night.In which Kratos is a giant hulk of man-meat, and I am weak, and also bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

The fact that there was a traveler in the village this close to sundown did not surprise you. 

What did surprise you was that you knew about it and the damn being had not even walked into the building yet.

Nor would they have for several hours after you knew of their arrival. 

Some young man, one you did not quite prefer when it came to personality, rammed himself through the door of the building and had started going on and on about some odd looking man and his son, though the latter being seemed of very little importance to him; He rambled on and on about this giant brute of a man, white as the snow falling from the sky, with blood-red markings adorning his body, about a voice that thundered, though the man said little.

You had honestly payed little attention to him, simply keeping the men and few women in the building full with ale and meat. It was an easy task that kept you busy for the next hour, and one you were attending to with one of the female patrons when you heard the door creak open; You looked over to welcome whoever had walked in through the wooden door when you stopped yourself short.

He was much taller than you thought he’d be; The man had been right in his description, if lacking the necessary emphasis in some aspects.

The hulking being, and his surprisingly small-in-comparison son ( _so you assumed him to be_ ) found themselves at a table in a corner, and while the man’s throat gave a low growl of a noise that suggested he was less than happy with being here, the boy’s stomach gave an even louder growl that suggested he was much too excited to have a meal prepared for him by someone other than his father.

It took you several moments of simply watching them, mostly out of pure awe, curiosity, and a bit of fear if you were being honest with yourself, before you returned to pouring ale into the tankard of the woman before you and ran back behind the ‘bar’ of the building. 

You brought the boy a tankard of water and a plate full of meat, his father the same, but his drink was alcoholic. He gave a gruff noise and a nod to you; His boy soon followed with a food-muffled ‘fank oo!’ as he chewed hungrily; Actually, he barely chewed at all, simply taking a large bite of his food and swallowing it very soon after. 

You found him adorable, if you were being honest with yourself, and gave him a soft smile and a gentle, “You’re welcome. What is your name?”

He swallowed his bite of food immediately and opened his mouth to speak, but a low grunt from the hulking figure beside him forced him to both shut his mouth as well as look up at the pale man in curiosity. “That will be all…” he grumbled.

Usually not one to back down from any challenge, it surprised you how quickly you tensed, bowed your head slightly, and skittered away.

His voice, as described, was thundering. It boomed, even in this quiet tone he had spoken in. This thunderous quality was not in volume, but in quality, and it intimidated you more than you would have liked to admit.

Despite this, your elder cousin, owner of this property, ushered you to continue serving them, if only for the money he would get out of it later. You obeyed, but stayed quiet and did not speak to the pair past what was necessary for them to receive more food and drink as they wished. Very early on the boy became full and only randomly sipped on his water, often occupying himself with the chainmail of his gear, or a frayed corner of his cloth tunic, or even the buckle at his quiver.

His father continued to eat however, which was unsurprising to you. He was a large man, both in height and build, and you had no doubt that keeping a body such as his in peak condition meant giving it enough food to turn into energy. Even so, he simply would not stop eating and you wondered just how long it would be before you ran out of food to serve him for the night.

At one point, wiping down tankards, you noticed the boy’s eyes beginning to droop in such a way that suggested he would not be staying awake much longer. He actually fell into his father’s arm once, though immediately shook himself awake; He looked over to you with the softest blush of embarrassment creeping onto his face when he noticed you giggle.

You set down your items and walked over to their little darkened corner, lit only by a candle in the darkness that was your near empty bar, where patches in the ceiling allowed moonlight and the occasional snowflake to seep in. Whatever fear you might have had in reference to the brute, you found yourself drawn to the boy.

“You seem tired,” you mused with a slight smile, and the boy simply nodded, moving to rub at his eyes. “Perhaps I could offer you a bed?” You looked over to his father, only slightly shrinking under his intense gaze; You tried not to look weak, but could only guess at how badly you were failing. “We-We have several rooms, if-if he would like one, even for a short time…”

The hulking figure of white simply stared you down for some time, and just as you felt your feet about to move, to drag you away from here, he opened his mouth. 

Only to be interrupted by his boy, who gave a tired, “It can’t be that bad father. Just tonight?”

Were you the boy’s guardian, simply his voice and those eyes alone would’ve had you giving him whatever he asked for; He was darling, but the man next to him simply gave a warning, “Boy-“

“We haven’t had a real bed in-“

“Atreus-“ the man interrupted sternly.

Atreus, however, was not backing down. “Please?”

The man was silent. You were too. Everything was silent actually, for quite a bit of time; Man stared down boy, and boy silently pleaded with man.

“My little brother- He is away tonight. Perhaps he could stay there?” You questioned.

Surprisingly, while you expected the hulk’s gaze to move from boy to you, it did not. He simply watched his son for several moments before giving a gruff noise from his throat. You would have taken this as a no, but apparently that was the wrong assumption to make, as a small smile appeared on the boy’s face as he slid back his chair with a wooden squeak and stood.

He wobbled a moment, legs apparently a bit sleepy from having been sitting for a few hours now, but he soon smiled up to you, hands coming to grip the strap of his quiver. You smiled down to him with a soft ‘this way’ as a hand came to rest gently at his shoulders as you guided him to the back of the small building, towards your living area.

The room you led him into was small, but he seemed content. He removed his weapons, his boots, and then sat on the edge of the bed.

He thanked you, you smiled, and he lay down as you excused yourself, closing the door behind you.

As you walked out into the main area, you noticed your cousin gathering the items from the table where the brute and his son had previously been sitting; To your surprise, the former was no longer present, though you chocked it up to your brother having offered him another room, since his son had gone to rest himself.

Whatever the case, you were just fine no longer dealing with a man who could intimidate you so easily. You rarely cowered or backed down from any man in this village, even the occasional travelers who drifted through every so often; You could honestly not remember a time when you did so, but there was an aura about that man that concerned you. It was not inherently dangerous, but certainly powerful and intimidating.

You shook you head and moved on with your duties, allowing your cousin to clean the table as you dealt with the rest of the patrons. 

By the end of the next two hours, most had left, and one had just taken up your offer of a room, having trotted upstairs to find one that was vacant and that suited them. As they left, you grabbed their tankard and multiple plates that had once been covered with meat and vegetables, but now looked as if they had been licked clean by some dog.

As you approached the bar to come behind it, a hand came before you, just before your upper sternum in order to block you from moving. You looked up from your plates to your cousin, who had some odd look on his face.

It was only truly concerning because he only got this look when he was getting payed an amount of money that you could only dream of…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello trash children I am here to offer you smut >:D

Kratos didn’t flinch when the knock came to his door, though it did surprise him; Actually, it annoyed him. He had left only to avoid that annoyance of a barkeep and what he was offering. It did not interest Kratos, specifically and especially not in the context it was being offered. It disgusted him.

So instead of answering what he assumed was that stupid barkeep trying to offer it to him again, he opted to ignore it in an attempt to fall into sleep that was, sadly, evading him. He had only a few moments of peace before the knocking came again, if more timid in nature this time.

Kratos gave a low grunt of annoyance as he sat himself up and brought his legs over the edge of the bed, hauling himself up to make his way to the rickety door between him and the hall. When he opened it, he expected to see that stupid man offering service for money.

Instead he found you.

The _service._

You seemed nervous, immediately taking a half-step back when Kratos opened the door and stared down at you. What little surprise he felt, his expression did not betray, and instead of questioning you, he stayed silent.

As did you, currently focusing on how huge the man before you was; He absolutely towered over you, and now standing directly before him, face to face (or rather, face to chest in all honesty), you found your brain sending a mix of signals. Fear, intimidation, and another that went straight to your gut; A feeling you weren’t sure you wanted to quite admit to yourself, considering why you were here.

“Ogmund said you requested my… my company,” you murmured softly as you tried to take that half-step back towards the hulk before you.

He did not waver where he stood however. Something changed in his eyes, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. 

“I made no request,” was the answer that came from his lips.

Now it was your turn to change expression, if a bit more openly than he had; You were much more open about your confusion than Kratos was about his, having opened the door to see you standing there. His confusion had already left him however.

You tried again. “My cousin- h-he said you wished for my-“

“I made no. Such. Request.” 

His voice was insistent and his actions immediate as he moved to close the door in your face and return to his attempts at slumber. But your worry of dealing with your cousin, Ogmund, for losing out on the amount of coin he had suggested he was getting from this, was much worse than dealing with this brute for one night.

“Please…!”

Kratos had already closed the door on you by this point, but stopped at your word of plea and looked back over his shoulder, staring at nothing more than a door, but listening to the voice that came from behind it.

You assumed he moved on into the room, but the walls were thin, and you did not want to take on Ogmund’s nagging for the constant foreseeable future. “I will only stay for a short while! If you leave tomorrow before sunrise Ogmund will think you left without paying. You don’t have to worry and I don’t have to deal with _him_.”

There was silence beyond the door, on both ends, but soon you pressed your forehead to the door. “Please… He’ll be furious with me if he doesn’t think he’s getting his money…”

More silence. It dug deep into your gut as you brought your hands up to rest upon the door. Just as you resigned yourself to stand against your cousin’s wrath and belittling for losing out on his coin, just as you pulled yourself back from the door and made your mind up to leave, the portal opened and you were once again being stared down by this huge beast of a man.

He only moved to the side a small touch, but it was enough for you to squeeze through and into the room with a quiet and gentle, “Thank you.”

You eased yourself into the room and simply stood in the center of it as the man behind you closed the door and then made his way to the bed. He sat himself down on the edge of it, and it honestly surprised you that the thing could hold his weight; It barely did, honestly.

It took you half a minute of standing before you looked around and resigned yourself to sitting down in a chair in the corner, hands in your lap. Despite yourself, you could not remove your gaze from him; Even in the darkness of this room, with only a few candles to light the space, his form was easily made out, much more so than you assumed yours was.

His eyes came up to yours, though you did not notice, focused too deeply on giving his entire form a once over until your gaze landed on his forearms and the burns that scarred them, focusing on the imprints of chains that were imbedded into his flesh. Still, he watched you.

_You had beautiful eyes._

There came a gruff noise from the man before you, and you flinched when your eyes shot up to meet his. It felt as though they bore into your very soul.

“I will not stay long, I swear it…” You offered in an attempt to keep him placated; You had taken the gruff noise he had let loose as one of annoyance or anger with you. The man before you did not answer you for some time, simply sitting and watching you, apparently not content with the idea of trying to sleep with someone watching him, or so you assumed.

You gave him your name, honestly unsure why you had done so and why you had not been able to shut your own mouth to stop yourself from giving it, but you did. You gave your name, but he did not give his. He simply kept his gaze upon you, and again, it felt as though he was looking into your very soul; It was, in a way, terrifying; Intense and dark and harsh-

And it made your gut tighten in a way that had you straightening your posture, your hands in your lap moving to occupy their time by fiddling with each other. This was such a weird reaction to have to a man who looked as though he could sever your head from your shoulders simply by squeezing your neck too tightly.

Though he had made no move to you harm, and your gut instinct told you that, as gruff and harsh as this man seemed, he was not inherently bad; Perhaps he had bad qualities, you did not know him well enough to say either way, but he did not seem evil. If nothing else, he had, apparently, denied your cousin’s offer of… well, you, and that had to mean something, right?

“Kratos.”

It actually took you a moment to pull yourself from your thoughts long enough to realize what he had just said and why he had said it. He most certainly was not from around here, given that name; You had already thought so simply by how _different_ he looked, but his name solidified that idea.

But instead of betraying this ( _or hoping that you had not done so, anyway_ ), you gave a soft smile and nodded.

Kratos could not help but betray his thoughts ever so slightly with his slight change in posture, easing up from leaning over with his elbows on his knees to having an erect back and hands nearly together at his thighs. He rolled one of his shoulders, though he had honestly not needed to.

You were weak. You had never felt such a way before, but even simply watching the way this man moved had your mind running a mile a minute. The amount of muscle on this brute – Kratos, you corrected yourself – was ridiculous and… overwhelming, honestly.

You did not realize that you had actually stood up and walked closer to him until your hands came out to try and gently ghost your fingers along his forearms; You did not realize, at least, until his right hand, the opposite of the arm you were focusing on, shot out to grab at both of your wrists and hold them tight together.

You gave a pained squeal; You had honestly felt no pain, surprisingly, but he had startled you; It was a feeling akin to being poked suddenly and saying ‘ow’ in response. Even so, you sounded pained, and yet Kratos made no move to remove his hand from your wrists.

Fuck he had huge hands.

“I-I am sorry, I-I did not-“

You shut yourself up as, with a surprisingly gentleness, Kratos pushed you back by your hands; You only took a half-step back from the small amount of force, but you stood still where you were. Your hatred of backing down from anything or anyone was stronger than any intimidating effect the brute had on you in this moment.

Not that he wasn’t intimidating, of course, but having him sitting down and the feeling that he was not as violent as you had earlier assumed had you feeling a bite more sure of yourself and your metaphorical footing.

“I am sorry,” you repeated, but you soon looked back down from his eyes to his forearms. “What happened-“

“It is none of your concern,” was the gruff reply that interrupted you. You gave a slight sigh of annoyance in turn and shook your head.

You took that little half-step forward to make up for when you had been pushed back, and the movement was not lost on Kratos, though his eyes stayed on yours. You were not going to back down from him, at least not completely.

That certainly was something he wasn’t used to with mortals.

You almost opted to open your mouth, speak of something else, but instead you kept your lips shut together; He would interrupt you and any questions you had, of this you held no doubts. He was not going to answer any curiosities you held about him, no matter if he was leaving tomorrow at dawn or in three years; You had come to the conclusion that this man was not an open being, even, perhaps, over perceivably little things. 

Instead, you raised a hand once more, but slowly, almost as if moving before a frightened animal. Even in the near blackness that was this room, you could see him watching you, though you honestly weren’t sure if his eyes were stuck at your hand or at your face.

Kratos wasn’t sure what he expected, but you soon brought your hand up to his face; He did not stop you, as you had expected, so you let your palm settle against his cheek, thumb brushing gently along the red marking upon his face in the same moment.

That was when his hand snapped up to your wrist for the second time, though he only tugged your hand away by perhaps an inch; You could still feel the slight heat that radiated from the skin of his face, and upon perceiving this warmth, you were made aware, finally, of how warm it truly was in this little room.

It should not have been; It had started snowing several weeks ago, and the skies made no signs of slowing or stopping in their delivery of the whiteness that blanketed the landscape. It was the dead of night, and while there were several candles within this room, they would not provide you with this much warmth.

He was _radiating_ heat.

In all honesty, you had little idea as to what drove your next movements; Certainly you were not purposefully commanding your hand to pull back only to hold gently at the underside of this man’s hand. You had not purposefully told yourself to bring his hand up to your face, and you had certainly not intended to bring his palm against your cheek, only to turn and kiss into it.

But you did.

And he gave a gruff noise in response that, unlike his previous similar noises, did not come off as annoyed or inconvenienced.

Your free hand not holding to the back of Kratos’ palm came to hold gently at his forearm; He did not flinch, even as you ghosted your fingers along his scars. The grunt he gave now however, was annoyed, and so you pulled this hand back and up to hold itself within the hand you had stopped gracing with gentle kisses.

It was large, rough, and strong; The hand at the back of his curled gently around his fingers and you could feel the pads of his digits, slightly calloused themselves. He had rough, somewhat scarred hands, and yet you found them… interesting.

You brought his hand down from your face to look into his palm, a finger coming up to trace the lines of it curiously as you absently lowered yourself to sit and rest.

Kratos visibly tensed a touch and you realized that you had come down not to sit atop the bed itself, but to sit atop one of his legs, one of your legs able to be found on either side of his thigh. Truly he must’ve been at least half-giant, you mused internally, considering how large he was.

But you did not correct your body, did not opt to move off of him or back away from him, but instead found yourself wiggling forward atop him until you were nearly chest to chest; You lowered your hands away from his, where it came to rest next to you on the bed; Yours, however, had come up to his chest, where red and white clashed against each other; Your fingers nearly came to settle against his chest where this tattooing was, but part of you was almost afraid that doing so would literally burn you with how much heat radiated from the being before you.

Curiosity outweighed caution however, and your fingers soon came to trace down the red marking; You ran your fingers down from just under his collarbone to his pectoral, down past his nipple, and down to his abdomen until the red curled around his side; One of your hands rested here, in this spot, as your other came to rest against his right pectoral.

Part of you almost convinced yourself that you were here, in this position, not due to the tightness in your gut, at your core, but simply because his heat had drawn you here. It was almost comforting in a way, and by now, it had lulled you into complacency to such a degree that you had nearly forgotten any fear you had concerning this man.

Where your eyes had been wandering Kratos’ upper body, they now came to his face; He simply watched you, though his expression betrayed none of the thoughts that might have been running through his mind; He held the same expression he had all night, and you realized that it was not as annoyed as you had thought the expression to be earlier, downstairs, but simply burdened. His eyes were heavy with … something.

Your hand at Kratos’ chest wandered more towards the center until it rested atop his sternum, and by the time it arrived there, you decided that his eyes were heavy with emotion. What emotion, or mix of emotions, you were not sure, but you were certain that this was the quality they held.

Your eyes wandered from your hand back up to his eyes to meet their heaviness, and within moments, you found yourself leaning forward, raising yourself up slightly onto your knees in order for your lips to meet the demi-god’s. It was only a few moments before you lowered yourself and eyed Kratos for any reaction he might have had.

His expression did not change, and absently you wondered if he even had the ability to do so. Perhaps he was cursed like this, lacking any change in expression-

But his body suggested otherwise. You looked down with a slight flinch as the hand you had previously held now rested against your side, squeezing at your hip ever so slightly; When your gaze wandered back up to Kratos’, you found his pupils slightly dilated, and burning with some intense quality you couldn’t put a name to.

But you knew what it was despite.

With more confidence you pressed your lips against his, and this time, he returned the gesture; He seemed unsure at first, if you were being honest, but he soon eased into the gesture. You wondered how long it had been since anyone dared to get this close to this hulk, in any context, but especially this one.

You wondered, at least, until a second hand came to rest upon your other hip, both hands tugging you roughly forward until you were pressed tightly against Kratos’ body. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and now with his lips finding your cheek, your jaw, your neck, you were aware of just how hot he was. You almost worried you’d get burned, in the most literal sense, from this interaction, from him holding you so tight and so close against him-

But you were easily distracted when his lips found a very specific spot at your neck that had you giving a soft sigh and a pleading whimper. Kratos obliged you in peppering more kisses, much more gently than you might have expected while still somehow having a rough quality about them, all over your neck and jaw. 

He seemed content, simply listening to you plead with him with various noises escaping from your throat, but your gut was tight and you wanted more. Despite his harsh hold at your hips, you managed to pull back enough to grab at the hem of your tunic and tug upward, bringing the few undershirts you had on along with it; The band of fabric covering your breasts was not removed immediately however. 

Kratos was too impatient for that.

One of his hands immediately came up from where it held your hip to bring itself under the fabric at your chest to palm one of your breasts, and you suddenly arched your back, pressing chest against hand against chest. You whimpered softly as Kratos groped, allowing a soft gasp to fall from your lips when he began to brush his thumb over your nipple before working it between two fingers. 

The fabric was confining still, and your pleading whimpers were soon enough for Kratos to grab the thing in his hand and rip it over your head unceremoniously, tossing it somewhere onto the floor. Where, you did not know, nor did you exactly care.

Especially not when his hand came to hold around the back of your neck, curl slightly into your hair, and pull you back enough to allow Kratos to lean forward and bring a nipple to his lips. You gave a soft little noise of pleasure as he suckled your tit, one of your hands coming to grip hard at his shoulder while the other found home at the base of his head, gripping into the flesh there.

“P-Please-” You whimpered out, and Kratos pulled his lips from your chest, a strand of saliva connecting lips to tit for only a moment before it snapped, Kratos pulling himself away from you. He rested back against the wall behind his bed, watching you.

You kept your eyes locked on his, simply in awe of the man before you, though he soon gave an expectant grunt, and you were brought back to the moment. You eased yourself back and off from Kratos until you stood before him; It was not long before you had your boots and pants tugged off and tossed aside, now naked under the gaze of the huge being before you.

He appraised you, looked you over, of that much you were certain, even if you could not see his eyes with the slight distance between you in the darkness; He was watching you though, of this you were certain. You could feel his gaze boring into you, but you did not back down from it.

Especially not when he gave an appreciative grunt. Or… groan?

Your eyes wandered from where you felt his were. It was then that you noticed that, in your rush to rid yourself of your clothing, Kratos had pushed down his pants to his mid-thigh and was already stroking himself.

The breath that came from your lips was shaky and you licked your lips. You came closer to Kratos and brought your hands to either side of his thighs, to the hem of his pants, and helped him out of them as he raised his hips slightly; He rested back onto the bed and watched as you came down to your knees before him.

His legs were on either side of your form. He did not stop working himself, even as you watched his movements with an appreciative gaze; A low, needy whimper came from your throat as you watched him, and soon enough you leaned forward to give one of his testicles a longing lick, kissing it a few times after before bringing your tongue to the base of Krato’s cock and running it up until you met his hand near the upper end of his shaft.

The noises he made had your mind swimming; They were absolutely intoxicating.

With a soft little hum, you brought yourself up onto your knees, finding the head of Kratos’ length and bringing it between your lips, easing it into your mouth. You gave a soft lick and Kratos nearly bucked his hips into you; He had more restraint than that however, though you did notice a rough movement of his hips, though his cock did not press further into you.

You did ease more of him between your lips and into your mouth however, and soon Kratos’ hand left his dick, allowing your own to take over. With every bob of your head, you took more of Kratos into you until his head made its way to the back of your throat; Your hands took their places at the base of his length, a ridiculous amount of him left over where you could take no more of him in. 

Kratos groaned as you worked him; It was a restrained noise, considering the thin walls, but he was pleased none-the-less, and you were more than happy to be the reason for that pleasure, for the noises that tumbled out from his lips. One of his hands finally worked itself into your hair, nails scratching slightly into your scalp, and you hummed.

That was when he bucked into you. He did not apologize for the noise you made, for the moment you had to take to pause and control yourself, control your throat’s reaction to how much of him you had just taken in, but he made no move to rush or belittle you for it either.

You soon returned to working Kratos with tongue, lips, and hands alike, though it was not for long. Eventually his hand within your hair pulled you up and off of him with a gruff, yet surprisingly gentle, “Enough.” 

Kratos eyed your swollen lips and gave a low grunt, his hand moving to the base of your neck to ease you up off of your knees; You followed willingly, watching as he stood up from the bed and towered over you, eyes staring into yours.

He did not command you to lay down, verbally or with action, but somehow you knew it was what he wanted. You lay back on the bed, watching your temporary lover as he once again appraised you. Absently, his hand returned to his cock, and you took that as validation enough that he appreciated what he was looking at.

Soon he came to kneel on the bed, resting on his knees. He leaned over you, lips meeting yours for several moments before he began to ease his way down to your neck, down to your collar bone, to your chest; He stayed here for a short time, giving both nipples their due of attention with his lips and tongue before he kissed down the center of your abdomen; You had to stifle the giggle that threatened to bubble up from your throat due to his facial hair tickling your skin.

You let them spill forth, however, once his lips came to your thighs; He held around them with his hands after bringing your legs to rest over his shoulders, his calloused palms pressed into the flesh of your outer thighs as he lips ghosted across the inner soft skin of them. You wiggled in place at the onslaught of his lips and beard, your body instinctively forcing your hips to buck forward in need for him.

Where another man might have drawn out this need from you, had you whining and begging, Kratos did not. He instead brought his lips to yours, giving several small licks to your slit before finding your clitoris and focusing here.

Your hands near immediately found themselves at his scalp, digging into the flesh here, which earned an appreciate groan from the god before you. His fingers dug into the flesh of your legs and you whimpered. “P-Please-!” You cried out again, almost embarrassed at how easily words failed you past this simple plea.

Kratos did not care. His eyes came up to meet yours for only a moment before he gave a long lick up your slit before pressing his lips against you and pressing at you with his tongue. He trailed various unknowable patterns against you with his tongue that had you biting down so hard into your bottom lip that you feared you might bleed; Your attempts at keeping yourself quiet when faced with the onslaught of Kratos’ tongue and lips did little; This was the loudest you had ever been, of that you were sure, but in all honesty, who could blame you currently?

It wasn’t long at all before Kratos’ ministrations had you tensing, your muscles taught and heels digging hard into the back of his shoulders. One of your hands came up to your face, pressing hard against your mouth as you whimpered and cried out. You were shaking and begging underneath your hand for release, and soon enough, you had your wish; Your body tensed and your vision went blank as your back arched, hips pressing forward into your lover as you climaxed; Your entire body was shaking, hips and legs twitching roughly as Kratos continued to lap at you through your orgasmic high. 

As he pulled from you however, you gave a low sigh, hand falling from both his head and from your face to rest on either side of you on the bed. You watched the man before you as he eased himself forward, leaning down to kiss and lick and occasionally nip at the soft flesh of your neck, at your collarbone; He graced your lips with his every few moments as he allowed you to ease down from your high, though once he was done with waiting, he rested onto the bed beside you. 

You turned to face him, but Kratos brought his arms to wrap around you, facing you away from him and holding you tight against him in the same moment, your back to his chest. You craned your neck to allow his kisses at your neck to continue, one of his hands finding home at your breast while the other came to raise up your thigh. 

The head of his cock pressed against you and you instinctively gave a needy whine. The god was content, initially, simply to slide his length against your lips, coating him in your mix of discharge and cum, though soon enough he had grown as impatient as you were, and his head pressed into you.

Your lips parted in a sigh, but soon your back was arching and a cry falling from you as he sheathed himself into your core; Your breathing hitched, a tense, hoarse whimper escaping from your throat before your breathing became labored, needy. You reveled in the full feeling of having such a large cock within you, stretching you more than you thought anyone could manage, but fuck if it didn’t feel good.

Kratos gave a low hum of a noise, apparently pleased with your reaction, as his hand eased down from your thigh to just above your knee; His touch was surprisingly soft, and had you giving a low gasp as he angled your leg so that you were slightly more open to him.

And while his initial thrusts were slow and steady, easing you into the feeling of taking someone so large, he quickly eased into a steady, rough rhythm of pounding into your core; His hips bucked furiously into yours, and while he let the occasional pleasured noise fall from his lips, you were the one who had to try and keep yourself in check.

You were crying out in more pleasure than you could ever remember feeling before; You were sure you had woken someone by now, despite your attempts at keeping yourself quiet; They effort was wasted and useless, both you and Kratos knew this, but it did not matter in the end. You were eventually so swept up in the waves of pleasure that you let go of any attempt at stifling your noises.

Instead, your hands gripped tight to the forearm around your chest, nails digging into the white skin of the man behind you; Your back was arched to a dangerous extent, and even his strong hold was not enough to keep you as tight against him as he had initially intended; You were weak in his hold, body already tensing as your gut tightened until you gave a sudden, shrill cry with your second orgasm.

Kratos wasn’t finished however, hips snapping up against yours roughly for several more moments before he pulled himself from you. You fell back into the bed, watching the god as he sat up upon his shins and took hold of either of your legs at the knee, pushing your legs open; He eyed you, for several moments, quite appreciatively with a content groan before lining himself up with your cunt and thrusting in with ease.

You bit down on your lip to try and stifle the cry that spilled from your throat, hands grabbing hard at the bed beneath you as you watched Kratos fuck you. You whimpered and whined, gasped and cried, moaned out his name and still his hips snapped roughly with lewd noises of skin meeting skin; He wasn’t being gentle, but you weren’t complaining.

You were more than happy to watch him work, or at least try to do so; Your head and vision were swimming in pleasure, and it was hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of another quickly approaching orgasm, but you forced yourself to keep watching him; His expression was hard and focused and his body was covered in a slight bit of sweat and fuck if he wasn’t, in this moment, the most stunning man you had ever seen.

He gave a low grunt and let go of your legs, though he still fucked into you as he leaned forward and bit at your collarbone, licking here gently before finding the curve of flesh where your neck and shoulder met, focusing his nips and kisses here.

At least until your body tensed again, back arching as your hands tried to find anywhere they could to hold onto Kratos, one gripping hard at his arm while your other dug into the flesh of his shoulder; He pulled himself from you only long enough to watch you as you climaxed, keeping his eyes on your face as absolute pleasure overtook you.

It was enough that he finally allowed his movements to become more sporadic, his bucking hips losing their rhythm while still keeping their intense thrusting motion until he finally buried himself within you and came with a low groan. His face buried into your neck as he filled you with cum, and once he had, he finally removed himself from you.

Your breaths were heavy and labored, much more so than Kratos’ were. You did not bother getting up, allowing yourself at least a few moments to rest and catch your breath before opening your eyes to find him laying next to you. 

You watched him for a moment before moving to ease yourself up to sit at the edge of the bed, intending to stand, grab your clothes, and allow yourself to leave. Instead, your arm was caught by one large hand, and before you could look back at the man next to you, he had tugged you back into the bed, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his lips into your hair.

You didn’t have the energy to argue, nor did you want to. You were more than content to allow yourself to drift off into slumber like this, held within two large arms that made you feel somehow safe, even if they belonged to such an intimidating figure. Your gut was right though, he was not inherently bad, and right now, you felt comfortable.

It was a shame he’d be gone by morning, your slumber so deep that you did not even notice him leave the bed to ready himself before leaving the village altogether.

And even if you weren’t quite sure you wanted to admit it to yourself, you hoped he’d wander through again sometime soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho I am weak for this grump of a man, please someone else write some reader-insert fics with him BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are extremely and deeply appreciated hnnngh <333

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated <3
> 
> Someone talk to me about Kratos because I love him and am weak for the grumpy man.


End file.
